This invention relates to a display device for an automatic rhythm performance apparatus capable of displaying a tempo of a rhythm to be auto-played and a state of rhythm advancement.
In the art of an automatic rhythm performance apparatus there has been known a device for displaying a tempo of an auto-played rhythm. Also known is an automatic rhythm apparatus provided with a device for displaying the number of measures representing progress of a rhythm. The tempo and the rhythm advancement may be displayed in numerical value.
The numerical display of tempo, however, is necessary especially when the tempo of a rhythm is adjusted before the start of the automatic rhythm performance and such numerical display of tempo seldom is needed during playing of the automatic rhythm. On the other hand, numerical display of the rhythm advancement is only required during playing of the automatic rhythm.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a display device for an automatic rhythm performance apparatus capable of selectively displaying tempo and a state of a rhythm advancement by a common display unit. The design of the whole apparatus is thereby simplified and display function of the display device is improved.
According to the invention, there is provided a common display unit and a tempo of a rhythm to be autoplayed is numerically displayed by this display unit before start of running of the rhythm whereas a state of the rhythm advancement is numerically displayed by the same display unit during running of the rhythm. The numerical display of the rhythm advancement is preferably made by the number of measures and the number of beats which have advanced in the automatic rhythm performance. For displaying the rhythm advancement, the least significant digit, for example, of total three digits of the display unit is used for displaying the number of beats whereas the other two digits are used for the number of measures. A demarcating display may be provided between the least significant digit and the adjacent digit for distinquishing the measure number and the beat number.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from description made hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings .